1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar grip for a bicycle or a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handlebar grip is integrally made of a soft plastic material and is fixed on a handle of a bicycle or a motorcycle in a retaining manner. But it can not be removed easily. Another conventional handlebar, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,759 and TW Pat. No. M282905, contains a pre-formed hollow housing made of a hard plastic material, a cover covered around the housing and made of a soft plastic material, and at least one metal loop; the metal loop is used to retain projections extending from at least one end of the housing of the handle.
However, the housing and the cover can not be replaced randomly based on requirement. Besides, the cover can not be replaced independently, and the housing has to be retained by using the metal loop.
To solve above-mentioned problems, an improved handlebar has been developed in US Publication No. 2010/0011905A1 and TW Pat. No. M348058, which contains at least one soft body, two hard housings, and at least two retaining bolts; the two housings are connected together to form an engaging member, and the retaining bolts are served to fix the body on the handle, a projecting portion of the body extends out of a hollow portion of the hard housings to form a comfortable holding surface.
Nevertheless, the housings cover the handlebar so only an extending segment of the projecting portion of the body is used to be the holding surface, accordingly a size of the housings is large to cause a higher production cost and a heavy weight. In addition, an area of the body grasped by a rider is limited.
The retaining bolts are served to fix the body on the handle, thus increasing assembly time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.